God Bless the Children of the Night
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: This is a prequel of sorts to Children of the Night. Basically goes into a brief background of the two gangs and what brought them together.


Children of the Night: God Bless the Child

Author's Notes: This is a one shot, song fic basically it goes a little deeper into the past lives of the Children of the Night characters and their families. So it will focus more on their child hood then their teenaged years.

God Bless the Child is owned by Shania Twain.  
Yugioh owned by its creator WARNINGS: Abuse, child molestation, patricide, statutory rape, gore, violence, suicide you get the idea.

It would probably be a good idea to read this story either before or after this story Children of the Night 

Hallelujah, hallelujah, God bless the child who suffers 

A young Yami held on firmly to Yugi's hand has they stood in the middle of the airport trying to stand on tiptoes to see if their grandfather was here yet. Yugi was gripping his twin's jacket and looking around nervously at the adults that seemed to tower over him like giants. He whimpered and buried his face into Yami's arm.

"Don't worry Yugi," said Yami, patting the smaller twin's head. "Grandfather will be here soon and then everything will be okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Yugi softly, not having the nerve to speak any louder around this large group of adults.

"Yami?! Yugi?!" came a louder voice. Yami's head swirled in the direction of the voice and they saw a short, plump man with gray hair and a beard walking towards them. "There you boys are," continued the old man. "I hope you two didn't get lost." Yami shook his head while Yugi started to become panicked by the sudden growing number of people. "Come on," said their Grandpa, picking up the boys suitcases and motioning them in the direction of the exit. "Let's go home, you start school in a week."

The two boys did indeed start school the next day; but with them being the new students half way through the year their first day of school did not go over very well.

Yugi curled up into a ball and covered his head with his hands trying to avoid the kicks from the other boys. "Stop it!" he whimpered.

"Damn wimp," sneered one of the older boys drawing his leg back to aim at Yugi's lower back.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Yami, running at him and slamming into the boy with all his might.

Both the males tumbled to the ground and Yami rolled to his feet and slammed his foot into the older boy's face. One of his friends slammed his fist into Yami's head knocking him in the ear; the smaller boy, Yami, flew backwards and landed in a heap on the ground. The other boys chuckled and decided to beat up on Yami instead of Yugi. They surrounded him cracking their knuckles and one stepped forward to deliver the first blow when Yami grabbed a metal bat and swung at him. The older boy yelled out in pain when it made contact with the side of his face.

Yami stood there panting and holding the bat like a batter waiting for the pitch; when another boy lunged forward Yami swung again catching him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of his lungs. Bringing the bat up over his head he brought it down smoothly onto his back and then spun around swinging the bat again taking out another boy catching him in the knees breaking them.

Yugi watched wide eyed has his older twin took out the older boys; but not without taking some hits from them himself. Eventually a group of teachers came out and broke the fight up sending all of them too either detention or the nurses office. Their grandfather was not exactly pleased with being called out in the middle of the day to pick up his grandsons for fighting.

"I am disappointed in you Yami," he said the moment they got home and he had gotten his grandsons settled.

"I know," sighed Yami, cupping the ice pack to his cheek.

"Just because you boys are orphans is no reason for you two to act like heathens. I want this to be the last time I have to pick you up at school for fighting."

"Yes grandfather," said Yami and Yugi.

But that wasn't the last time he had to pick them up. Every week Yugi would get picked on and every week Yami would get into a new fight. Slowly has the years passed Yugi stopped getting picked on has much but Yami's fights continued to grow and they started getting closer and closer together and they became more and more violent.

Yami had become a true child of the night.

Yami, now a Senior in High School, stepped out into the light with his two friends, Joey and Seto, right behind him; blocking the way of another group who seemed to be holding a rather scared black haired, blue-eyed beauty.

"What are you doing in my territory?" asked Yami who was standing in front of the other two.

The male stepped into the light and so that the entire group could get a good look at the male that was blocking their path.

"I expect an answer now," growled Yami flashing his white teeth.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, God bless the young without mothers   
"Stop it!" screamed five year old Arora, her childish nails scraping at her father's face while he continued to move within her.

"Shut up," snarled her father smacking her across the face. "You don't want your mother to hear us do you?" Arora chocked back a sob and shook her head. "Good girl," whispered her father stroking her hair lovingly.

He tilted his head back and let out a moan when he felt the muscles of his daughter tighten around him. He ignored the muffled sobs of his daughter and instead focused on his own greedy lust pounding into his daughter's fragile body. The door slammed open and he jerked away from Arora, who scampered into a nearby corner.

"You son of a bitch!" screamed the girl's mother. "How could you do that too her?! She is just a child!"

"She is better then her mother," smirked the woman's husband.

With a cry of outrage the woman lunged at the man her hands formed to grab his neck and choke him. He grinned and kicked the woman in the stomach causing her to stumble back against the vanity. With a sadistic grin the man stalked forward and slammed his fist into her face causing it to snap back and slam against the mirror breaking it and sending the glass shattering to the floor. His smirk grew and he picked her up and tossed her into the wall; she slammed into the wall on her side breaking her room. With a moan of pain she struggled to get to her feet.

The man she had considered her husband walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hair by the roots and forced his man hood into her mouth.

"Suck on it bitch," snarled the male.

Arora's mother struggled against his old but he only held on harder and she knew that he wouldn't let her go until she satisfied him. So, she slowly began to slide her tongue around him and suck on him gently. He groaned and tilted his head back jerking her hair slightly in a demand for more pleasure. Closing her eyes the woman began to suck harder and her tongue moved more rapidly around him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he shot his seed into her mouth and refused to remove his penis until she had swallowed every last drop.

He finally pulled away from her and she struggled to breathe and when she thought he was going to leave her alone he grabbed hold of her hair and forehead and slammed it into the dresser cracking the back of her head open. Arora sobbed when she listened to her mother cry out in pain has her father threw her roughly to the floor.

Arora watched horrified has her father bit down roughly on her breast and then slammed into her and rubbed her hips into the broken glass. Arora opened her mouth and started screaming bloody murder hoping to get the attention of the neighbors has her father continued to pound into her mother turned on by the sound of the woman's screams under him and his daughter screaming for help.

The man stopped and his head snapped in the direction of the window listening to the sound of sirens coming towards the house. He glared down at his now hoarse wife and snarled in irritation grabbing her small hand gun from the vanity.

"Bitch," he snarled and too Arora's horror shot the woman threw the heart.

Arora watched wide eyed has he aimed the gun at her and fired; with a scream the little girl ducked and the bullet pierced her shoulder. Before darkness overtook her she was aware of her father placing the gun inside his mouth and firing his brains coming out of the back of his head.

A senior in high school Arora found herself in a serious mess, a rival gang of her cousin's had taken hold of her and was dragging her off into a dark alley when they stopped and Arora became aware of someone's eyes on her and a voice speaking.

"What are you doing in my territory?" asked Yami who was standing in front of the other two.

The male stepped into the light and so that the entire group could get a good look at the male that was blocking their path.

"I expect an answer now," growled Yami flashing his white teeth.

Arora's head snapped up and her eyes swept up the body of the new comer. The entire outfit was black complete with a black dog collar to add to his dark appearance, the only other color in his clothing was the dark blue sleeveless undershirt. His vest was adorned with silver colored buckles and the sleeves were ripped off. Circling his right arm was a red dragon tattoo, while the left was decorated with a piece of black leather. Even his hands were encased in black, boxing gloves with sliver spikes. His hair was spiky in the front, and weirdly colored yellow, black, and red, while his eyes were a dark purple that reminded her of her amethyst stones. He would be much more attractive if it wasn't for that twisted smirk plastered across his handsome face and the evil glint in his eyes.

This child is homeless, that child's on crack 

Joey firmly grasped his sister's hand has they headed towards the limo waiting to take them back to the funeral home where their father was waiting to take them to their new life. They sat in the limo in silence for several minutes before Serenity turned to look at him voicing the question he had been asking himself since the funeral.

"Are we going to be okay big brother?"

"I don't know Serenity," said Joey.

Joey knew that his father was an abusive alcoholic that had been the main reason their parents had gotten divorced. The other reason had been that Joey's father had smacked their mother around more then once. Now Joey and his sister would be living with the exact same man that had beaten their mother when they were toddlers.

Life sucked.

He sighed and shifted his weight slightly in the seat and saw them coming up to the funeral home his father waiting for them dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.

'Well,' thought Joey skeptically. "Maybe dad got his act together.'

"Come on kids," said their father cheerfully, walking to meet them. "Let's go home and start a new life together, a better life!"

"Okay daddy!" chirped Serenity.

"Sure dad," said Joey softly.

Mr. Wheeler was right the two siblings did indeed enter into a new life; but this one was no where near better then the one they had left behind. In fact, this one was worse, far worse.

Joey struggled to his feet has his father brought his fist down upon his head once again. Joey coughed up blood and stumbled back tripping over an empty bear can.

"Stupid brat!" shouted his father, slamming his foot down on top of Joey's stomach.

Joey winced and coughed up some blood. His father walked passed him but not before kicking the boy in the face knocking him out. Serenity whimpered has her father made his way over to her undoing his pants; she screamed and moved to get away. But her father would allow it; grabbing the girl by her hair he yanked her against him and maneuvered her so that she was caught between him and the wall.

The older Wheeler lifted her up and rested her against his thigh while he finished getting his pants down and then moved for her panties. With a shriek the little Serenity struggled to get away which only made her father hornier. He then slide inside her and squealed in pleasure has his daughter's walls tightened around him in response. He moved in and out of her at a rapid rate relishing in the sounds of his daughters screams.

Joey awoke and saw his father raping his younger sister; moving in slow motion he picked up his father's gun and fired.

A few years later Joey saw another young punk pounding on some older kids while his whimpy look alike watched on from a corner nursing some bruises with a brunette trying to stop the bleeding. Curious, Joey walked over to see what was going on, Serenity following closely at his heels.

"Woah," whistled Joey. "What did the bastards do to you man?"

"They shouldn't have touched my twin," spat Yami, kicking one of the older boys in the stomach. "My name is Yami."

"Joey and this here's Serenity."

"He's Yugi."

"How's it goin? So Yami, Yugi, you two wanna show us around the school?"

"Sure," said Yami shrugging, before walking towards the building. "Let's go Yugi."   
One plays with a gun, while the other takes a bullet in his back

Mai walked down the hall of the school wearing blue jeans with the knees torn out, a white corset, and a purple leather jacket. She was minding her own business when Haria slammed the blonde female's locker shut.

"Is that what you are wearing little girl?" she asked her voice dripping with mockery.

Rolling her eyes Mai turned around and saw Haria standing there wearing a halter dress with clashed with her make up. "Is that what you are wearing?" she asked her eyes drifting up and down her body. "You do realize that you could get a cold wearing that doll?"

Haria snorted and turned away. "At least I don't look like white trash."

"Yeap," muttered Mai. "You do however, look like you should be walking the streets and charging a buck fifty." With a cry of rage Haria lunged at Mai intent on ripping out the blonde's hair, who dodged and nimbly kicked her into the lockers. "That the best you got hon?" she asked her voice mocking. "Because if it is, then I have to say I am not very impressed."

Haria sneered and threw a dagger at Mai, catching the blonde off guard and nicking her shoulder slightly. "If you really want to do this come to the abandoned warehouse at midnight on the edge of town."

"Fine," said Mai, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Don't have nothing better to do with my time."

Haria and Mai walked in opposite directions neither of them looking back.

It was midnight at the warehouse and Mai was greeted with the site of Haria standing there in leather pants and a tight tank top. Mai hadn't bothered to change from her clothes, though she did exchange her regular bra for a sports bra, and walked on over her hips swaying.

"Let's get this over with," said Mai.

The two girls moved into a fighting stance and before waiting for a signal from her leader Haria attacked. Mai leapt back out of the way of the punch and then ducked under another one that threatened to bring her down. She whirled around and slammed her foot into Haria's back making the other girl stumble foreward before catching her balance and spinning around aiming a kick at Mai's stomach. The kick connected and Mai staggered back regaining her footing in time to duck a blow aimed at her chest. Looping her arm slightly Mai caught the other girl's leg and then twisted it enough for the other girl to slam onto the ground in pain. Mai dropped kicked the girl's back and then kicked her in the stomach rolling her over.

"Well," said Mai, dusting her hands off. "Since I have never been one to kick someone when they are down; I'll just take my leave of you." Mai turned around only to come face to face with the youth that had been rumored to enjoy smacking around those that were older then him. "What do you want?!" she asked scowling.

"It would seem that you have proven yourself worthy," he said slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh goody for me," muttered Mai.

"My friend here thinks you are quit impressive," continued the boy jerking his head in the direction of the blonde male that was smirking at her.

"So?"

"Join us."

Mai looked at the boy then turned her attention to the smirking blonde before turning her attention back to the leader. "Sure, why not?"

Anything to help her get off the street.

This boy's a beggar, that girl sells her soul 

Bakura and Ryu for what must have been the umpteenth time in those last five years came home to an empty house. Well, almost empty while they had servants to look after them their parents were missing. Their mother had passed away on the same day they were born and ever since then their father has ignored them. The two boys had heard great love stories about their parents' romance from the servants; those stories had been told them at bed time in place of normal fairy tales.

Alas, though the servants had become like family to the boys they could not really make up for the lack of not having a father. It had been the servants that celebrated birthdays and holidays with them. It had been the servants that had helped them with homework and took care of scarped knees. The servants were the ones to go to PTA meetings, Parent-Teacher Conferences. The servants had been the ones to chastise them for getting into fights or bringing home a bad grade; it had also been the servants that celebrated the good grades and the parts in class and school plays.

Then when Arora moved in with the family and the three children began to grow up; Bakura became uncontrollable and wild and slowly one by one the servants left their surrogate family and never returned. There were times when it seemed like the only two that could control Bakura were Arora and Ryu. Sometimes, not even they could control him because Bakura had become in love with fighting, blood, and danger. He lived for it because it took the pain away of the three of them having been betrayed by the men that sired them and left behind by the women that birthed them.

When the Ishtar Triplets returned from Egypt with the son of a family friend the five of them: Bakura, Malik, Marik, Rashid, and Isis started a group. To them life was a game and nothing else mattered but winning; and then slowly one by the one the gang grew and the lost boys and girls that had been looking for fun and excitement or a simple escape from their existence found it and along with that they found more.

Much, much more.

And it all started because two little boys never knew much of their father.

They both work the same street, the same hell hole 

Ten-year-old Arashi lay on her back in her bedroom and listened to her loud music in a feeble attempt to drown out her brother. She rolled over onto her side and scooted closer to her boom box which rested on a small table between her bed and the wall to the outside world. Her brother, older then her by seven years had once again come home from another party drunk and this time, just like all the other times, he hadn't come home alone. With him he had brought a girl with long black hair, steel blue eyes, a tight black leather skirt, and an ice blue blouse that showed cleavage and her black bra.

Arashi chuckled softly to herself, at ten years of age she already knew more about the adult world then she would have wished too and she knew that the girl in her brother's room was a hooker. Her brother had become some poor girl's trick again and that was the reason for his behavior. Her brother was just a little too smooth, just a little too perfect, and just a little too charming for any of the girls at his school to consider dating him. In their opinions if a boy tried too hard like he did, then the boy was no good.

And they were right.

So, Arashi's brother, good looking though he was, had been forced to pay for women to spend time with him or get girls from others schools that didn't know him very well. The relationships with other schoolgirls didn't last long so more often then not he would bring home a hooker. Despite herself Arashi, couldn't help but pity the girls that her brother brought home. She could hear him smack the girls around in such a violent and messy way that the girls never could show their faces again on the street again. Some of them were never seen again period because of angry pimps.

Silent tears slide down Arashi's face listening to some of the words her brother spoke to them; because it would bring some of the hookers to tears and the tears would turn him on. She reached over and turned up the volume but she could still hear the screaming, the crying, and the pleading of the hooker in the next room. She could hear her brother's mocking laughter and more harsh words that made Arashi's insides run cold at how someone could be so cruel.

'So,' she thought to herself. 'This is love. This is how men treat women. So different from fairy tales.'

When it finally ended she slipped from her bed and waited for her brother to dismiss the hooker; when he did she slipped out of the hall and ducked into the bathroom. Coming out of it she nearly ran into the hooker.

"Never became a hooker," said the teenager, after locking eyes with Arashi for a moment and before leaving the apartment.

Those words, or something like them, were always echoed to Arashi when she ran into one of the hooker's her brother's brought home after he finished with them. She had no intention of becoming one; if she was going to put herself through love it would be with one man. She didn't feel like dealing with being beaten by more then one man.

After awhile she meet Bakura, and the fair haired boy took an immediate liking to her a liking which Arashi returned willingly and openly. She ran around with him and the others and slowly the attraction between her and Bakura, grew into a passion she never realized existed in the real world. Her first kiss had not been with him instead it had come from one of her brother's drunk friends; but her best kiss had come from Bakura and that was the one forever burned into her memory.

The trio of cousins knew about Arashi's problems at home with her brother and begged her to come and live with them. But Arashi would always refuse; she had promised her parents that she would stay with her brother not matter what. Then again even Arashi, strong willed though she was, could take so much.

So, one rainy night around midnight, she found herself, her blouse torn and her lip bleeding standing on Bakura's doorstep ringing the doorbell. The youth was surprised but not unhappy to see her in fact, the moment he saw her state he yanked her into the warm home and into his embrace: kissing and smothering her with affection and love. He had decided then and there that Arashi would stay with them no matter what she said and this time Arashi didn't argue with them. She didn't want to go back to the house where her brother had allowed his friends to come close to raping her.

After all her family was dead and she had a new family to take care of.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, God bless the child who suffers 

Seto and Mokuba stepped out of the Kaiba limo and glanced up at the rather large mansion that loomed before them. The two boys glanced over at their new father and then followed him into the mansion; a feeling of foreboding settling in their stomachs.

The feeling of foreboding had been right even though he ignored Mokuba; Gozaburo demanded the best from Seto. The older Kaiba brother spent most of his time either in Gozaburo's studying doing his schoolwork and lessons or in his room doing the homework. The only time the brother's saw each other was at meal time or a few minutes before bed. The more months that passed the stricter the tutoring became and the stricter the tutoring became the more rebellious Seto became.

In an attempt to regain control over the boy Gozaburo upped his tutoring schedule and sent him to a school. It was at the school that Seto would meet Yami and Joey. The three of them would rule the school but in fear. Not long after Seto meet Yami his disposition became even worse and he managed to buy most of Kaiba Corps under his father's nose. At the end of the year meeting he managed to arrange for his father to meet with an untimely death.

Seto Kaiba, scared his adopted father enough so that the older Kaiba thought he was being attacked by spiders, his worse fear. It had been a new experiment that Seto had been working on; one that could tap into a person's mind and find out exactly what they fantasized about, or even what they feared, and make it seem like a reality. Gozaburo had been so terrified of his illusion that he leapt out of the top floor window. It was on that day that Seto Kaiba took his place as the CEO of Kaiba Corps and the left hand man of Yami. 

Hallelujah, hallelujah, let every man help his brother

Pernia and Seto had attended the same school together for a year after she transferred from America. They had always noticed each other but Seto had been too walled up to do much about it and Pernia had been too shy and scared to confront him. That changed when they were paired together for a science project and had to spend a lot of time together. Since Pernia didn't like spending it at her house most of the project was done at Seto's house or school. Very little of the project was done at Pernia's house.

Within a week of spending so much time together Seto finally kissed her late at night before he brought her back to her house. After that they spent more time together and Seto even managed to convince her to stay the night one night while her father was out of town. He showed her that night how good it felt to be loved by a man, a real man without even knowing it.

Pernia was madly in love with Seto but she hid from him the darkest secret a girl like her could have. Her father got off by raping her. So, whenever she could she hid beneath the dark protective care and arms of Seto. Unfortunately one night when she had been a few minutes late to meet him he would discover the dark secret and the backlash would be dangerous.

Seto Kaiba entered the grand old mansion that belonged to his girlfriend and looked around. There was an eerie silence in the house and it made him uneasy to say the least. He glanced around and slowly made his way into the house; his hand reaching into his trench coat for the gun. He heard something crash to the floor on the level above him followed by an angry shout which was followed by another crash and hysterical weeping.

His cold blue eyes narrowed and he charged up the stairs moving swiftly and silently. Then he heard a sound that made his blood run cold.

Pernia's scream.

Kaiba charged up the stairs desperate to reach the woman he was in love with. He crashed through her door and the sight before him made him see red. The girl's father had her bent over her own bed and he was desperately trying to work his pants open; Pernia was sobbing against the bed spread her hands handcuffed to the bed. Pulling out the gun Seto shot the man in the chest and without even looking at him again grabbed the keys and unlocked the girl. He pulled the sobbing and hysterical girl to him and into his arms and left the manor; bringing her into the safety of his home and as far away from her father as he could.

Some are born addicted and some are just thrown away 

Malik and Marik had their hands tied above their heads and their bodies forced into a prostrating position their father drew back the cat of nine tails and brought it back down harshly onto their backs. The two boys bit their lips against the pain and tasted the cold metallic taste of blood in their mouths. Malik flinched and shuddered in agony when the whip landed once more onto his torn flesh. Marik growled in irritation when the glass and hooks tore into his flesh and ripped out pieces of it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity their father tossed the whip to the side and left them there.

"Glad that's other," muttered Malik, trying to remove his wrists from the tight knots only to hiss in pain.

"Try not to move until the numbness sets in," advised Marik, who was far more used to being whipped then his younger triplet. "I wonder where the bastard is," muttered Marik thoughtfully, slowly moving his head to see if he could see any sign of his father.

Marik soon got his answer when he heard a muffled shriek from the middle triplet, Isis.

"He wouldn't," hissed Malik, his head jerking up despite the pain in shoulders from the movement.

"He would," growled Marik, his purple eyes flashing dangerously.

Marik was right no sooner had he spoken then their father entered dragging Isis with him. He tossed the girl into the corner and while the girl was trying to clear her head he walked over to his sons and untying them one by one secured them with their hands secured to chains over the walls. Isis staggered to her feet and tried to reach a long wooden rod to attack her father only to be grabbed by hair and thrown to the ground.

"This," he said placing his foot on Isis's head. "Is punishment for disobeying orders."

Then to their horror he got down on his hands and knees above Isis and rolled her onto her back. The two brothers began to strain against their chains despite the pain it caused them. They thrashed about like wild animals when they heard their sister's terrified screams and watched their father ravage her again and again; until all she did was lay their not moving not speaking. Her voice hoarse from the screams. Finally it was over and he left the triplets alone in the cold cell of basement.

The triplets stayed there in silence waiting for the pain to stop and the cold numbness to envelope them before gathering to each other for strength. Later that night Rashid came to visit them and while Isis and their father were sleeping he and the two boys of the triplets came up with a plan to kill Ishtar.

The way they had planned it was a month from that night but a week later they had to act; Isis's life was in danger. The three males walked in to find Isis curled into a ball in a corner her hands held above her head in protection has their father stood before her holding two cat of nine tails in his right hand he had it raised above his head and brought it down upon her body once. The scream that erupted from her throat was enough to make their blood run cold.

Malik and Marik moved silently to the table on which their father kept his toys. Each of them picking up a blade while Rashid picked up a bolline, a curved blade, the moved silently behind their father. When Ishtar drew the whips back Marik grabbed hold of them and jerked. His father turned and almost at once Malik slammed his blade into the older Ishtar's stomach.

"Time to die old man," smirked Marik, slamming his own blade into his father's heart.

Rashid without a word sliced off Ishtar's head.

The teenage males wiped the blood from their weapons and Rashid gently gathered Isis into his arms and the four of them left the Ishtar home behind, forever. Heading back to America for a new and better life. 

Some have daddies who make them play games they don't want to play 

Okami sighed and leaned her head against her hand; her pencil tapping against the desk listening to her grandmother go on and on about the benefits of private tutoring. She glanced outside and watched the gardeners tend to the garden making sure the pathways were perfectly manicured. Her grandmother was obsessed with perfection, to her it was everything. Rolling her eyes heavenward Okami blew her hair from her face and yawned.

She was starting to get very, very bored.

After what seemed like an eternity Okami's tutor walked in and took one look at Okami's slouched form and went into hysterics.

"Miss. Okami!" she gasped. "That is not the proper way for a lady to seat."

"So," grumbled Okami.

"Seat up straight Okami," reprimanded her grandmother.

Sighing heavily Okami sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap; before they could get on her about that.

"Your coming out party is in three years," began her tutor.

"Goody, for me," said Okami sarcastically.

"Okami!" reprimanded her grandmother.

Okami's response was to roll her eyes heavenward. 'Here they go,' muttered.

"It is in your best interests dear to learn to act like a lady," said the tutor. "Or no gentlemen of our social standing will want to marry you."

"YES!" shouted Okami, shooting to her feet."

She plopped back down when her grandmother and tutor both gave her withering looks. Both older females then went on and on about how ladies no longer acted like true ladies.

Her father finally relented and sent her to a public school it was there that she meet a boy that was of her same class; but, so much different then any boy she had ever known.

His name was Bakura.

But with hope and faith 

Duke stood there in the middle of the graveyard watching his sister's coffin being lowered into the ground. His eyes turned and glared accusingly at the male, his father, that had murdered his sister. His father had shot her in cold blood.

The reason? His twin, though perfect, had fallen in love with someone that their father considered imperfect. Duke had to admit that his sister had had a good deal of courage to stand up to their father like that. To state her mind and not back down no matter what. The recent events left Duke wondering about the man that had sired him.

If he could stand to murder his own child, what did that mean he could stand to do to his wife? Did his father really murder his mother, like the maids of the household whispered behind the dark shadows and closed doors? Duke had no memory of his mother aside from her kindness and compassion.

With a sigh Duke tossed the red rose, his sister's favorite flower, into the grave and watched the dirt cover the casket. A firm hand clapped down on his shoulder and Duke turned to find himself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of Joey.

"You okay Duke?" asked Serenity from her spot slightly behind her brother.

"Yeah," said Duke, nodding.

Joey stared at him for a moment before nodding once. "Come on," said Joey jerking his head to shadows of the trees. "There is someone I want you to meet." Duke sighed and followed his friend to the shadows and found himself staring at a male with purple eyes. "Duke," said Joey. "I want you too meet Yami." 

We must understand 

Umi, lay beneath the college student on the bed. The producers had dressed her up in a leather corset with black crotchless fishnet stockings. She was ten years of age and had been sold to various porn industries has a child porn star. The director had pumped her full of some drug that would numb the nerves in her body so she didn't feel anything, at all. She felt no pain, pleasure, guilt just the emptiness of oblivion.

When it was over all she did was lay there while one of the assistants came forward and wrapped her in a robe taking her off the set. In her "room" she could hear her father talking outside with the manager about payment. None of which would go to Umi; everything would go to her bastard of a father.

Bastard.

It was amazing the language a child could pick up when she was surrounded by so many adults. The drug was finally starting to wear off and Umi twitched her fingers slightly and waited in silence for it to completely wear off.

At least five years had passed and now instead of her father selling her has a child porn star; he would dress her up in fancy clothes and make up. Then he would take her out to bars and there he would parade her around and say she was his girlfriend.

What a repulsive idea.

Umi sat in the passenger seat of her father's car and stared out the window looking bored out of her mind. The low-cut black dress accented her curves and her matching high heeled sandals made her seem even leggier. Her father pulled into a bar and stopped the car, stepping out of the car he wrapped an arm around and she suppressed the urge to gag has he lead her inside.

She took a seat at the bar and did not notice the eyes of some of the kids from school on her, watching her. When her father left to take a piss one of them stood up and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and one name escaped her lips a pleading note of secrecy attached to that one word.

"Bakura." 

All God's children need is love

Five year old Mako stood silently in the door and watched his mother climb into the taxi with another man. He glanced up at his father but could not read the expression on the older male's face. Mako turned his attention back to the cab and watched it slowly drive off down the street. Panic set in and Mako found himself running out into the yard trying to catch up with it.

"Mamma!" he shouted. "Mamma wait! Mamma!"

He was caught up in his father's arms and brought back into the house all the while screaming at his mother to come back. He promised he would be a good boy from now on. He would do whatever she told him. He just wanted her to come back and stay with them. But the cab never came back; she didn't even bother to look back at her husband and son she was leaving behind. And somehow that hurt more.

For the next few years Mako always came home to an empty house. His father had taken up a better paying job at the fishing village in the other town and came home late.

Real late.

The older he got, the more used to coming home to an empty house. It wasn't all that bad though; his father let him have friends over whenever he wanted. So often times Joey and Tristian would come over and the three males would spend the night. One day however, when Mako walked into his house Joey and Tristan weren't the only ones waiting for him. In fact, the entire Slypher gang was waiting.

"I have a proposition for you Mako," said Yami his smooth voice caressing the air like silk. 

And us to hold their little hands 

Tristan opened the door to his home and dropped his school bag onto the floor. "I'm home!" he shouted into the cold emptiness of the condo. "Not that anyone is here to give a damn," he muttered under his breath.

Alone again.

Tristan sighed, his parents had already gone on another business trip. Or was it a pleasure trip this time? Either way Tristan didn't care. He never cared except when he was younger and his parents would bring him home stuff from their trips. Now though he was older and his parents made up for their absence by giving him loads of cash and a fancy new car every year. Still though he wanted to spend time with his family; but he had no family. He sighed and stretched his muscles heading the gym that had been a Christmas gift from his parents when he had been thirteen years old.

It was only while he was pumping iron that his anger evaporated and he could think clearly about his parents and the relationship he had with them, or lack there of. He stretched his muscles and felt himself slowly becoming stronger and not nearly has shaken. He heard the front door open and frowned getting up from the machine and entering the main hall. There he saw Joey but the thing is. The blonde male wasn't alone. He was standing with a handful of other individuals from school.

"What's going on Joey?" asked Tristan wiping his brow with a towel.

"Tristan," said Joey. "I would like you to meet Yami, King of the Slyphers."

The one known has Yami smirked and looked him over. "Joey here says you are pretty good at fighting," said Yami. "Come to the abandoned science building tonight at midnight and we will test those skills of yours. Oh and that isn't an invitation if you don't come we'll return for you and you don't want to around when we come back."

With that Yami left the condo with the rest of the group following behind him.

This boy is hungry, he ain't got enough to eat 

Tea sat in her bathroom running her brush through her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her parents had been bickering over dinner about her future, again.

She needs to be married off to someone that can take care of her!

What she needs is a good education not some man that will make her look stupid and look down on her because she is a female!

And you think ballet will do that?!

Ballet will teach her several good qualities!

Like what?!

She will learn grace and beauty!

Like you?

Tea's mother was a little overweight ever since she had had Tea. Her parents had always wanted Tea to be perfect. But Tea wanted to live by her own rules. Sighing Tea reached inside her vanity drawer and drew out a slender blade. Standing up she walked over to the bathroom sink and turned the water on. She drew the thin blade over her arm and then let the cold water numb the pain and wash away the blood. Making it disappear along with her true feelings about the whole dancing thing. With a sigh she got up and got dressed; covering her fresh and old cuts with a wide leather cuff and put on her best fake smile.

It was late at night when her entire world was suddenly thrown for a loop, very late in fact. The fastest way to get home from her dance school was through a dangerous part of town. The kind of town that didn't have any laws and so no one, especially a female, could expect help from the local police.

Not that they would.

Tea was normally very alert when dashing past the allies but tonight she just didn't seem to care. Tonight her mind was on something else, it was on the national dance competition that everyone was trying to talk her into entering.

She didn't want to, she was sick of the whole dancing thing to begin with.

Tea sighed and continued walking her head bowed down has she contemplated all the thoughts that ran through her mind. She was so deep in though that she didn't notice she was surrounded by a gang until it was too late and they already had a hold of her. Her head snapped up and she opened her mouth to scream, but she knew that it wouldn't help at all.

She was dragged into the dark recesses of the alley where she began to thrash about wildly, like an animal caught in a net. One of them grabbed her chin and pressed his lips roughly against hers only to be kneed in the groin. With a growl of irritation he slapped her across the face and reached for her blouse tearing it open. This time Tea did scream, loud. "Get your filthy hands off her!" shouted a voice.

"Yami!" exclaimed Tea in relief.

The Slypher gang seemed to appear from the shadows and surrounded the group, drawing guns, chains, and knives from various pockets of the pants and jackets. The other gang looked around at the each other and then released Tea and disappeared into the shadows. 

That girl's cold and she ain't got no shoes on her feet 

Nikushimi and Haria pulled into the parking lot and watched the objects of their lust, Seto and Yami. Seto had an arm draped around Pernia's shoulders and the two of them were walking into the school; he bent his head to her ear and whispered something into it causing the girl to blush and him to smirk.

She watched him pin the girl to the wall and proceed to nip her neck; earning giggles from her. Everyone knew that no teacher would dare to confront the young CEO about his public displays of affection. They knew that Seto would threaten and then follow through with having the teacher fired. Kaiba was a possessive man, that didn't let anyone near his property; especially his younger brother and the girl that shared his bed.

Sighing Nikushimi got out of the car and walked off in the direction of the school building she would have to see about getting into the gang and then it would only be a matter of time before she succeeded in diverting Seto's affections away from Pernia.

Haria watched Yami walked into the school building leaving a large group of admirers in his wake. Though she hadn't heard of the Slypher King having any serious relationships she had heard that he was not above getting together with a girl and having the occasional one night stand with her. Evidently he was very good in bed because she had yet to hear any compliments from a female at the high school about his bedside manor. She smirked and licked her lips; the Slypher King was definitely a catch.

She checked her hair in the mirror and then climbed out of the car following him in the school building; hoping to catch up with him for a little private time. Unfortunately for her there would be no private time because she got around the corner only to find him surrounded by Seto and Joey, with the two females: Mai and Pernia near by at their lockers getting out their books and talking. Mai was teasing Pernia about what was probably a new hickey, Haria had seen them go at each other outside the school building.

That probably explained Nikushimi's bad mood.

'Oh well,' thought Haria. She could always see about joining the gang and do her seductions that way.

When a child's spirit's broken And feels all hope is gone God help them find the strength to carry on 

Bakura tossed his leather jacket on a chair and plopped himself down next on top of it and Arashi on top of him. She rested her head against his firm chest and felt her tension melt away under the strength of his gentle hand. His eyes were focused on the small group that had followed them in from the cold.

Malik and Okami were seating on the floor, well Malik was seating on the floor and Okami was laying on the floor using him has a pillow.

Marik had taken a seat next to Arora by the fire and was helping her get the small flames back up; there was a relationship forming there but it was hard to tell what sort of relationship it would be.

Rashid and Isis were seating on a love and Isis had wrapped her small frame in an afghan and Rashid's arm.

Umi was in a winged backed chair reading a book on prose for her first class in the morning.

Ryu was there has well in another chair next to her and reading the same book and every now and then the two of them would discuss one of the poems they read.

Bakura smiled and kissed Arashi's head tenderly his shattered family was now healed.

But with hope and faith Yeah, we can understand All God's children need is love

Yami threw open the doors of the abandoned warehouse open and he and his small group of friends surveyed their new surroundings. Yami's purple eyes took in everything and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He liked it. He turned his attention to his men who seemed to be settling down on the couches and chairs that the pervious residences had left over. It looked like his friends liked it too.

Seto and Pernia sure has hell didn't object, but then again Yami suspected that the two lovers didn't object to their surroundings has long has they were near each other.

Joey and Mai were snuggling up together in another chair in a corner.

Mako was looking at an old fish tank. He was probably trying to see if it would be suitable for some fishes.

Duke and Tristan were talking about a new game of dice Duke was inventing.

Tea, despite her dislike of the whole thing was in the corner practicing ballet; old habits died hard evidently.

Haria and Nikushimi were in a corner by themselves holding a whispered conversation; about what Yami didn't know nor did he really care.

Yami looked around at the group one final time. They all came from different backgrounds but somehow they all got along with each other. He smiled he would trust them all with his life. Well, except for Haria and Nikushimi he didn't trust those bitches has far has he could throw them.

So, this was his family; his highly dysfunctional family that is.

And us to hold their little hands Hallelujah, hallelujah, let us all love one another Hallelujah, hallelujah, make all our hearts blind to color Hallelujah, hallelujah, God bless the child who suffers

Author's Note: Sorry if there was some stuff in here I didn't mark! 


End file.
